


Save Me

by cyanideZero



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Depression, Masturbation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-31
Updated: 2012-12-31
Packaged: 2017-11-23 02:28:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 290
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/617083
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cyanideZero/pseuds/cyanideZero
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I wrote porn expect it's also poetry.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Save Me

You are tired, so tired

But all your nerve endings are wired,

Filling your body with a burning ache

But pinned to life with a terrible weight

 

The urges of the body drive you on,

You tell yourself there’s nothing wrong.

Buried in sensation you lay on the floor,

Block out the pain and rub yourself sore.

 

Sobs catch your throat and escape your lips,

But you can only feel the heat from your hips.

Purple fluid trails where you’re coming unglued,

No one but fingers would ever love you.

 

With two in your nook, five clenching your dick,

The feeling of pleasure make you feel sick.

You want to scream “Save me!” into the silence,

Right as your movement become increasingly violent.

 

Nobody replies and there is no noise,

But moans that slip past in mockery of voice.

You pull and twist and thrust and push,

Trying to find that comforting rush.

 

The power builds like sparks from psionics,

But the memories of both are painfully toxic.

You block them out as the wave gathers and builds,

And your frantically twist as it comes for the kill.

 

It comes in a wave of fuchsia and gold,

Bringing warmth that fades to sadness and cold.

Purple of royalty drips down your thighs,

And your go back to your nest of lies.

 

You don’t need anyone, you say but not think

But green sopor turns your tears to pink.

Save me, you whisper to poisonous slime,

I don’t know how much longer I can hide.

 

I’m running from myself and pleasure brings pain

Forever escaping but help I’m going insane.

Will nobody save me from the rest of my ways,

For eternal rest or some joy is all that I crave.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Gomen.


End file.
